


The Fire Queen - alternate ending

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alternate ending requested by a reader. The last part of the final chapter of the Fire Queen, rewritten so that the love between Elsa and the female OC is romantic rather than platonic.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Fire Queen - alternate ending

Elsa and Joanna were sleeping soundly next to each other when Elsa sensed something and woke up. While she was still on her side, Bruni the fire spirit got into the tent and scuttled up to her face.

“You sense it too, don’t you?” Elsa whispered as Bruni let out one of his little grunts. “Shall we wake Joanna?” Bruni licked his eyeball, which made Elsa giggle. “I’ll take that as a yes!” she smiled.

Elsa sat up and gently grabbed Joanna’s knee. “Hey, Joanna, wake up!” she whispered as she shook her leg. Joanna blinked and woke up, bleary-eyed.

“Wha-what’s going on?” Joanna asked as her vision came into focus and she looked at Elsa. “What’s the matter?”

“Everything’s fine!” Elsa assured her. “I’ve got something to show you, but it’s a surprise! Close your eyes and get out of the tent, then I’ll take you to it.”

Joanna couldn’t wait to see the surprise. She closed her eyes, then clumsily made her way out of the tent. Elsa got out too and stood next to her. Taking her by the shoulder, Elsa put her hand over Joanna’s eyes and led her to a nearby clearing. She made sure that she was facing the right way then took her hand away from her eyes.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now!” Elsa beamed.

Joanna opened her eyes and stepped back in amazement. Her jaw nearly hit the floor. She raised her hands to her mouth then clutched her chest as she looked at Elsa.

“Wow!” she exclaimed. “Aurora borealis! The Northern Lights! Fire in the sky!”

Joanna ran up to Elsa and grabbed her while jumping up and down. “Thank you! Thank you!” she exclaimed.

“I thought you might like them!” Elsa said casually as she tried to peel Joanna off her.

“Oh, I’ve only read about them in books! Aren’t they beautiful!” Joanna shouted as she turned to look at them. Great sheets of purple and green light danced in the night sky, dazzling Joanna. 

“Shall we sit and watch them?” Elsa asked.

“Oh yes please!” Joanna replied. She went back to the tent to get some things to sit down and keep warm on.

As Elsa and Joanna sat down to watch the light show together, Joanna let out a contented sigh.

“You know Elsa, it’s at times like this when I realise just how lucky I am,” Joanna said. “I know things could have been so different. If you hadn’t saved me back in Ahtohallan…”

“Hey, you don’t need to think about that now,” Elsa interrupted her. “Let’s watch the lights, shall we?”

Joanna chuckled a little. “And you always know just what to say!” Joanna said with a smile. Elsa smiled right back

Joanna scooched over to Elsa who cradled her, just like she had done before. They watched the light show for a little longer.

Joanna sighed contentedly, half asleep. “Do you ever think back to when we first met?” Joanna softly asked Elsa.

Elsa chuckled a little. “No,” she said as she hugged Joanna. “What would be the point?”

“I suppose so!” Joanna agreed.

Elsa had her own question for Joanna. “Do you ever look at that statuette I made for you?” she asked.

Joanna smiled. “I haven’t had time!” she insisted. “You told me that I should look at that statuette if I ever felt alone. And the fact is,” she said as she shrugged her shoulders, “I’ve not felt alone since!”

“Aw, that’s wonderful!” Elsa said gently as a beaming smile came across her face.

“I mean, how could I feel alone now?” Joanna continued. “I have my parents, I have the kingdom, I have my friends. And right now,” she said as she turned away from the lights to look at Elsa, “I have you! I never thought I’d say this to anyone other than my parents, but...I love you Elsa.” Joanna said as she smiled at Elsa nervously.

“I love you too, Joanna,” Elsa replied. She leaned over and kissed Joanna on the forehead. Joanna smiled in relief and looked into Elsa’s eyes.

Elsa hugged Joanna tighter and smiled. “Would you like to see something more magical?” she asked.

Joanna gasped. “More magical than this?” she asked.

“Just watch!” Elsa said softly. She raised her hand, and cast her icy magic into the lights. Soon, blues and whites joined the greens and purples, creating an even more dazzling display of colour. Patterns of snowflakes emerged from the symphony of tinctures. 

“Wow…” Joanna gasped, entranced. Elsa held her as the show continued. After a while, the icy magic faded away.

“Now, I know how tired you are, and you need rest,” Elsa insisted. “It’s your big day tomorrow!”

“Aw, but I want to see more!” Joanna said softly. “I want to be here with you!”

“There’s always tomorrow night!” Elsa gently enthused.

“Oh, okay!” Joanna replied.

With that, they left the lights behind them and went back to the tent. As they lay next to each other, Elsa put her arm around Joanna, then she started to gently stroke her hair. She sang a few bars of “All Is Found”, and Joanna soon drifted off to sleep. “Goodnight my darling,” Elsa whispered as she gently kissed Joanna on the forehead. Elsa turned over and slept until morning.

The next day, the Northuldra prepared for Joanna’s ceremony. Elsa and Joanna got out of their tent and met Yelena by the campfire.

“Everything is in place!” Yelena said calmly. “Please, Princess Joanna, follow me.”

Yelena confidently strode to the part of the forest where Joanna first landed, her staff in hand. Joanna followed close behind, her hands neatly held in front of her. Elsa walked behind Joanna, gently smiling.

When they reached the forest, they found the rest of the Northuldra waiting for them. They all gently smiled in anticipation. Joanna could see that a small hole had been dug at the edge of the forest, and a sapling was standing next to it. Joanna let out a contented sigh. Yelena stepped towards her, smiled and took her hands.

“We are here today, to witness healing,” Yelena declared. “Healing of the forest, and of Princess Joanna’s spirit. Now that she is no longer burdened by her curse, she has pledged herself to restore the forest, and to satisfy the spirits of nature.”

With that, three Northuldran men began to beat the ground in time with their staffs. They started to sing a rich harmony. Before long, the rest of the Northuldra joined in.

Joanna suddenly felt something nudging her foot. Yelena let go of her hands, and Joanna looked down to see Bruni smiling up at her. Elsa told Joanna to hold her hands out, and she used her powers to create a tiny snowdrift in them. Joanna knelt down and Bruni hopped into the snowdrift, purring contentedly.

“All of the spirits wanted to be here!” Elsa said gently as she smiled at Joanna. Just then, Joanna felt a breeze tickle her back, then her arms, making her giggle. It was Gale, the wind spirit, and it mischievously blew over Elsa too. Joanna looked out at the sea, and saw that the Water Nokk was standing majestically at the edge of the forest, looking at her proudly. Then she felt the ground shake.

Joanna suddenly looked around, alarmed. “What’s that?” she hurriedly asked Elsa.

Elsa remained impassive. “When I said all of the spirits wanted to be here,” she said as she turned towards the source of the thumping noise, “I meant all of them!”

Over the forest canopy, an earth giant emerged. It was a Goliath of a creature whose body was composed entirely of rock. It approached Joanna and Elsa and leaned over so that it’s nose was next to them. No longer alarmed, Joanna joined Elsa in gently placing her hand on it. The giant stood back up, and stood a distance away from the Northuldra.

As the singing continued, Honeymaren approached Joanna, holding the sapling in her hands. She smiled longingly, and held the sapling out. Joanna took a step towards her and carefully took the sapling from her.

As Joanna walked with the sapling, she felt tears in her eyes and a pride in her heart. She reached the edge of the forest, crouched down and carefully placed the sapling in the hole. Using her hands, she tightly packed the soil into the hole and around the base of the sapling. As she stood up, she tilted her head to one side and softly smiled as she contemplated the sapling she had just planted. When she looked round, she saw Elsa, Honeymaren and Yelena smiling proudly at her. She began to walk back towards them.

Bruni hopped around Joanna’s feet. The wind spirit blew Bruni up into the air in front of Joanna, before it put him down and blew over her, making her giggle. It then happily breezed over the sapling, tickling its tiny branches. The Water Nokk triumphantly reared onto its hind legs, and the earth giant smiled contentedly.

As the Northuldra song reached its climax, Joanna hugged Honeymaren, then Elsa. Yelena held her hands out. Joanna took them while Bruni scurried around her feet. The beautiful harmonies of the Northuldra singing brought their song to a conclusion. Joanna sighed in happiness as she looked into Yelena’s eyes.

“The spirits are satisfied,” Yelena softly announced. “Through your contrition, your deeds at home and your actions here, you have more than made up for the misdeeds of your past life. Through the simple act of planting a tree, you have given back to the forest. You have formed a connection with nature that can never be broken. The sun smiles upon you, and from this day forth, you shall forever be a friend of the Northuldra.”

Tears poured from Joanna’s eyes as she smiled at Yelena with uncontrollable happiness. Yelena started to tear up too. She let go of Joanna’s hands and opened her arms to her.

“Come here, my child,” Yelena said as she smiled. Joanna gratefully put her arms around Joanna as they embraced.

Elsa and Honeymaren wiped away tears as the rest of the Northuldra politely applauded. The earth giant slowly turned round and began to lumber its way back north. The Water Nokk elegantly disappeared into the sea. Yelena and Joanna’s embrace came to an end.

“We shall return to our camp now,” said Yelena.

“I’d like to stay here if I may,” Joanna said while drying her eyes. “I’d just like to take everything in.”

“Of course!” Yelena replied softly. She joined the rest of the Northuldra as they walked back to their camp, leaving just Joanna and Elsa. They smiled at each other.

“I know it’s not much,” Joanna said as she turned to face the sapling, “but that little tree means everything to me.”

“Of course it does!” Elsa replied earnestly. “That’s your tree. Your tree will be a part of Northuldra for generations to come!”

“I know…” Joanna said softly as she slowly nodded, “that’s what makes it so special!”

“Now, shall we go back to the camp?” Elsa asked. “You’ve got a whole holiday to enjoy!”

“I just...would like to be alone here, if that’s okay?” Joanna asked as she put her hand on Elsa’s arm. “Just for a short while. I’ve got a lot to think about…”

“Of course!” Elsa said as she held her arms out. Joanna stepped forwards and Elsa held her. “You take as long as you need okay? I’ll be here for you!”

“Thank you, Elsa,” Joanna said softly. She looked down and sighed, then looked up at Elsa. “For everything that you’ve done for me.”

Their embrace ended. Elsa smiled at Joanna then turned to catch up with the Northuldra.

For the first time in her life, Joanna was glad to be alone. The sea was calm. She looked out over it as she listened to the birds sing in the forest. She thought of the first time she laid eyes on the forests of Northuldra, and how different things were now. As she sighed, she walked up to a tree, and placed her hand on it. Feeling the bark against her fingers she looked up, saw a squirrel on a branch, and smiled. The squirrel scampered up the tree and disappeared out of sight. Joanna let out a giggle.

Sighing, Joanna walked up to the tree she had planted. Thoughts about time filled her mind. She knew that the mercifully brief reign of the Fire Queen was over. Some day, her father would pass on and she would take her rightful place as the Queen of Rizucia. Her tree would still be there. Hopefully she would have children, and she would eventually pass the throne on to them. Her tree would still be there. Before long, her legacy, and the lives of everyone in Rizucia, Northuldra, Arendelle, and the whole world, would be but faded memories, but the tree would endure. Her tree. The tree planted by Princess Joanna of Rizucia.

Joanna lifted her head and walked into the forest with a smile on her face. By now, the sun was shining brightly and she felt its warmth as the ground crackled beneath her feet. She leaned her back against a tree, sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. She kept as still as she could. Once again, she could hear the birds singing and she stopped to take in the stillness of the forest.

Then, in the distance she heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps. They were soft, yet deliberate. She opened her eyes, and to her great relief she saw Elsa walking towards her. Elsa clasped her hands in front of her, and she wore a soft yet knowing smile. Joanna gasped happily.

“I hope I didn’t startle you,” Elsa said softly as she ran her fingers through her hair. “The forest is beautiful isn’t it?” she asked.

“Yes,” Joanna said, still calming down a little after the slight shock of seeing Elsa approaching. “I really feel at home here,” she quietly declared. “I wish I could stay forever!”

Elsa approached Joanna and took her hands. “Rizucia is your home,” Elsa said knowingly. “We both know that. Once your holiday is over you will go back home, and live your life. I’m sure you’ll get married, have children, your life will be full of love,” Elsa said as she stroked Joanna’s cheek. Joanna reluctantly nodded and held her hands to her chest.

“But you will always be welcome in Northuldra,” Elsa continued. “While you are here, you will be connected to nature in a way that no one else can. You and I are the only ones who have been to Ahtohallan. Your magic was not the same as mine, but what saved you was. We will always be connected by that magic.”

Joanna felt her body tremble. “I meant what I said last night Elsa,” she said as she breathed deeply. “I...I do love you…”

“And I love you,” Elsa softly replied as she ran her fingers through Joanna’s hair and undid her braids. She stroked her hair until it flowed over her shoulders and down her back.

“There,” Elsa softly giggled. “Now you’re just like me. At one with nature.”

Joanna took another deep breath, then glanced at her shoulders before looking up into Elsa’s eyes.

“I...I felt something last night,” Joanna admitted. “Something I’ve never felt before. When you were holding me, it almost felt like my body was melting…”

“I know what that is,” Elsa said as she smiled softly and took a step towards Joanna, their faces inches apart. “That was your body telling you it wanted something,” she whispered as she softly placed the palms of her hands over Joanna’s cheeks. Joanna continued to breath heavily as she pursed her lips and gently nodded.

“Your body was telling you that it wanted me,” Elsa whispered slowly as she began to tilt her head. “And while you’re here in the forest, we can truly be as one.”

Elsa and Joanna opened their mouths, and started to kiss passionately. Joanna threw her arms around Elsa, and soon they were intertwined. After a few seconds they paused, looked into each other's eyes and laughed in happy relief. They kissed some more.

Tears of happiness welled up in Joanna’s eyes as she looked at Elsa. “I’m...I’m so happy!” she beamed.

“So am I,” Elsa sighed as she stroked the tears away from Joanna’s cheeks. “Now we can both really enjoy your holiday.” They looked deep into each other’s eyes, giggled a little, then kissed some more. Alone in the forest, with no one else for miles around, they were truly free.


End file.
